


The Sparda Bloodline Grows

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Small stories that I have written of the possible new additions to the sparda bloodline.Featuring Great Uncle Dante & Grandpa Vergil





	1. Pair of Loud talkers

Nero places Blue Rose on the counter as Dante, and V make themselves at home. He shoots Dante a look as the old man props his feet up on the table. 

Dante just gives him a smirk as Vergil stands silently in the corner of the kitchen. Nero eyes shift from Dante to Vergil before his eyes land on V who has his head tilted to the side. 

V lifts a finger in the air telling them to be silent as the sound of pounding feet is heard above them. Nero mumbles something under his breath, while Vergil cocks an eyebrow, muttering “pair of loud talkers”

Not a second later are two little girls with Kyrie right behind them are running into the kitchen. 

“Papa”

“Papa’s home!”

Nero kneels as he opens his arms, allowing his little devils to hug him. After picking them up in his arms, he winks at Kyrie who smiles at him kissing his cheek. 

The small family moment is broken by Dante who points at them. 

“Kid, you have kids.”

“Astute as ever Dante.” Vergil mutters, while Dante rounds on Vergil.

“Holy shit verg. Do you know what this means. Do ya verg do ya.”

“Language!” Nero, Kyrie, and Vergil hiss at the same time

“Your a grandpa vergil!!!” Dante exclaims shooting out of the chair, and shaking vergil by his shoulders.

Vergil shoves Dante back into the chair his brother now crackling like a mad man. While he looks out the corner of his eye, as Nero explains to the two girls that the crazy man (Dante) is their crazy great uncle.


	2. Twins, and the twins

 

  Dante smiled as Nero & Kyrie’s girls played around in the backyard. Vergil was vigilant keeping an eye on the girls while Dante ate slice after slice of pizza.

Verna, & Nova are the girls names after Kyrie and Nero sternly told them the twins to introduce themselves to their guest who will be staying with them for sometime.

Vergil noted that Verna seemed more serious out of the two,Nova was more free spirited, but both girls can raise hell as Nero put it. The girls blue eyes that him, his brother, and his son all shared. But he noted that even though both girls had the trait of white hair there was small subtle streaks of auburn. No doubt for the woman his son is with, that has the patience to put up with housing Dante.

The woman is official a saint in his books, but Kyrie he noted reminds him of his mother. He looks down when he feels something pulling on his leg. Instinct tells him to reach for yamato, but he lets his hand hover over the handle as he peers down to meet blue eyes so much like his own. Verna he notes is holding a crown of flowers in her hand as she points to Dante who is now sitting in the grass as Nova places a crown of flowers on his head.

He lips quirk up slightly as he kneels allowing the little girl, his granddaughter to place the flower crown on his head. He frowns to himself for allowing such a act, but he’s learned that he needs to appreciate what he now has a family.


	3. Devils, and Angels I

“Verna! Nova!”

“Papa!”

  The hellish looking portal closes as Nero fingers barely touch it. 

“Damit...damit damit” Nero growled punching the ground, his devil breaker causing cracks in the concrete. 

“Kid!” Dante yelled, moving pieces of debris, Vergil Keeps his hand on Yamato’s hilt feeling the sword buzzing in response to Nero’s frustration. Nico and V helped Kyrie stand up right, a gash in her leg making pain shoot up with every step she took. 

Dante rested a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, he can feel it, and he’s sure Vergil can feel it as well. “Kid we’ll get them back.” Dante stated his eyes narrowing, he can feel his devil trigger flickering, he glances at Vergil silent and vigilant as always but he knows his twin is pissed off as he is. Nico supports Kyrie as she moves to get closer to Nero.

The other four occupants stay silent as Kyrie hugs Nero, before she breaks down in The younger devil hunter’s arms. Nero buries his face the crook of her neck, his anger growing more as he can’t hear the sound of a heartbeat anymore, Kyrie told him that she was pregnant again. He knew it before she did, and now he can’t feel or hear the pulse of his son anymore. His little girls were taken, Kyrie attacked and their unborn son gone. 

Vergil grips Yamato’s hilt till his knuckles turn white, he feels Nero’s anger and grief. Dante he notices is now fully triggered Vergil unsheaths Yamato and cuts open a portal, his trigger activating. He turns his head towards his twin, a silent conversation between the two. The twins will unleash hell, they will make whoever brought this upon their new family suffer. 

Nero stands up, and he can feel it, his anger coming to a boiling point, a surge of power coursing through his veins. V noticing the sudden the change in Nero demeanor, motions for Nico to get Kyrie away from Nero. Dante, and Vergil stand by the portal as Nero’s trigger activates.

Nero looks over his shoulder Kryie is standing behind him the gash in her leg healed thanks to V, he carefully cups Kryie’s jaw being warily of the claws of his trigger, while his other hand rest on his lovers abdomen.

He steps back, holds an hand out as rattling is heard as Red Queen shoots out from being buried underneath the rubble. He grips his beloved weapon, as he turns towards his father, and uncle. 


End file.
